


As It Lies

by metaNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: If he was in a better state of mind, he could easily compare the scenario to one of Mettaton’s cheesy soap operas. But this was real, and it was terrifying.





	

Sans was not able to burst through the lab doors as dramatically as one could imagine.

If he was in a better state of mind, he could easily compare the scenario to one of Mettaton’s cheesy soap operas. But this was real, and it was terrifying.

The lab door, first of all, is not on a hinge, rather on a sliding track, making quick entrance difficult. Secondly, it is also electronic, meaning, of course, it is locked upon arrival. Sans bangs on the door, crying for Alphys, hoping the glassy-eyed security camera would at least take pity on him.

It feels like it takes too long for the door to open, and when it does, Sans almost falls on top of the royal scientist. Alphys places her hand on his shoulder gently, yet firmly, reassuring him that it's alright, he’s safe, don't cry….

She leads him inside, guiding him to the elevator slowly, afraid his legs would give out under him. Sans’ tears do not let up on the ride down, and he stumbles out the moment he is given the opportunity. Alphys helps him off the cold floor before leading him just a bit of a ways further.

Sans is beyond relieved to see Papyrus sitting up in the cot, talking to Undyne. He looks over as soon as he hears them approaching, giving them a tired smile. Sans just barely makes it to the cot before his knees crumple, and he is left kneeling by the cot, tears turned joyful.

Papyrus lets go of the blanket in his lap with one hand, reaching out to wipe away his brother’s tears, gripping his hand when the tears don't stop anyway, and continuously reminding him that he is okay, he is right there and won't leave Sans, he promises.

Sans finally gets his tears to stop, his breathing to even out. He asks about his leg, how he’s doing, how he’s feeling, everything. Papyrus can only muster up a reply of yes, he is doing well, not in a lot of pain but still pretty tired from the anesthetics. Sans nods in understanding, and gets up on his feet to hug his brother’s half-laying form.

The overwhelming happiness is crushed by an immense wave of panic when he only sees one leg-shaped bump in the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the aftermath of this bizzare desire to cut off my leg a week ago.
> 
> ʅ ( ◞ ‿ ◟ ) ʃ


End file.
